Chica
DSaF 1= Chica (also fully known as Chica the Chicken) is a character in the Dayshift at Freddy's trilogy. Chica is an animatronic chicken and children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbender's Pizza, along with Freddy Fazbender and Bonnie. She is the backup singer standing on the right-side in Freddy's band. Information Chica will stand on the show stage with Freddy Fazbender and Bonnie. The only thing the player can do is to talk with her. Appearance Chica is a bright yellow animatronic chicken with a spherically-shaped head, orange beak, magenta eyes, and black eyebrows. On the top of her head are three "tufts" of feathers. She has two talons from each of her orange feet. She wears a white bib that reads "LET'S EAT!!!" in yellow bubble letters, outlined in purple and the bib is flecked with tricolored triangles in patterns of three, and what appear to be tiny stylized pizza slices. Like all of the other animatronics at Freddy's, she has an out-of-place set of blocky teeth sticking up from her lower beak. Her endoskeleton teeth can also be seen within the back of her mouth, though these are only clearly visible in certain angles. Personality Chica is a seductive female animatronic asking Jack to devour her 'hot bird ass'. However, when she is possed, she will tell Jack that she remembers. Possibly because her soul was murdered by him or Dave Miller. |-| DSaF 2= Chica is the older model of the original Chica making an appearance in the second game, along with the three other older animatronics who have all fallen into severe disrepair. She is replaced by her newer counterpart for the "improved" Freddy Fazbender's Pizza, Toy Chica. Information Chica was fallen into severe disrepair and was replaced by Toy Chica. She can be found in the Parts and Service room with the other animatronics. Appearance For a start, the feminine features have been toned down, and she appears more androgynous as a result, to contrast her more with Toy Chica. Her body seems to have minimal changes. Perhaps the most disturbing alterations are in the head area; Withered Chica's eye sockets are now much larger than the eyes themselves, and she lacks eyebrows as well as her eyelids. If one looks really closely, her eyeballs appear to have nearly-visible blood-veins in grey color (which are better seen during her jumpscare). Furthermore, like in the first game, her iris are magenta in color. Similar to Foxy, her feet also have three talons, rather than two talons. Her beak has a jaw similar to the ones Bonnie and Freddy have, which appears to be completely unhinged. Her beak is also more pointed, like that of an actual chicken, and she has even more teeth on her upper and lower beak. The infamous second set of teeth from the animatronic itself is also clearly visible. She has two stumps where her hands used to be, with long wires pouring forth. Personality Chica is a seductive female animatronic asking Jack to devour her 'hot bird ass'. |-| DSaF 3= Chica doesn't return in the third game, however she appears in the posters that Jack can hang in his restaurant. Her counter part, Classic Chica, returns though. Information On The Flipside, Chica can be one of the four animatronics that can be encountered on the first Layer. She can be also found in the posters on the flipsid and as one of the posters that Jack can hang in his pizzeria. Jack can also hang a Chica cut out up his restaurant. Dave mentioned that he can't remember if Chica is a chicken or a duck and so does others don't, but he doesn't care. Trivia * Dave mentioning that he does't remember wither Chica is a chicken or a duck is a reference to when the FNaF community thought that Chica is a Duck when the first FNaF game came out. |-| Gallery= Gallery Chica full body by joltgametravel-d95t1ac.png|Chica's older model. ChicaHead.png ChicaBod.png Chica1.png IMG chica.jpg|Chica's second old model. Chica1dsaf2.png|Withered Chica in the backroom. $chica.png|Chica's sprites from DSAF 3. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:DSAF 2 Category:DSAF Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Troll) Category:DSAF Animatronics Category:DSAF 2 Animatronics Category:DSAF Characters Category:DSAF 2 Characters